Fred Weasley love story (Title will change when I've thought of one)
by GummiBears126
Summary: Mori Downer has lived next to Harry Potter since the day he was delivered to the Dursleys. But when she's called to Hogwarts a year before him, her world is turned inside-out. (Fred/OC)
1. Authors note

Hello there!

This is my first Harry Potter story.

Exciting.

I hate doing Authors notes so this will be the only one through the entire thingy.

I love reviews. 3

An if anyone has any title ideas, much appreciated.

Also I don't upload as much as Id like to. Fair warning. I may upload twice a day thNo not for three weeks.

Bye!


	2. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer. In the sweltering heat I was stretched out on the lawn of 3 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey, my house, with my forever best friend, Harry. I hadn't quite built up the courage to tell him that I was leaving him in September, afraid of what his reaction would be. We were all each other had.

My father past away when I was little, and my mother worked, a lot. I was the only protection he had from his horrible aunt and uncle. Not to mention Dudley and his gang. Without me to stand up to those boys, Harry would be tortured every day. I sighed, breaking the comfortable silence that had overcome us when there was nothing more to be said, our friendship was the kind that didn't always need words. My bluish gray eyes travelled over to look at Harry. His bright emerald eyes were piercing into mine, and my heart dropped as I thought of leaving him. I quickly sat up in the grass, and he mirrored my actions, a few blades of green grass were tangled in his messy black hair.

"Everything okay, Mori?" He asked me, his voice timid from years of being yelled at by his family.

"Harry... I- I'm leaving." I stammered.

"You're... What?

"Leaving. I'm sorry. I got... a scholarship to a school way out of London. With my mom working so hard, making only a small income, I have to go." I closed my eyes, waiting to hear if he bought my rehearsed lies. It was obvious I couldn't tell him the truth, I mean how would he react? Even I thought it was crazy, and I was the one it was happening to me! Even if I was allowed to tell him, he'd think I was off my rocker for sure. Me, a witch. Impossible. Besides, it wasn't a complete lie. We did have income troubles. We lived with my grandmother, because we can't afford a place ourselves.

"Oh... I get that." I let out the breath I didn't even know I had been holding in. How he bought that I have no idea, it sounded so false to me!

"You'll write to me, right?" He asked me.

"Of course..." I couldn't open my eyes just yet, for fear of him seeing the hurt in my eyes. I couldn't write to him, and even if I did, how on earth could he write back?

"Thank god... When are you leaving?"

"September first." I finally gave myself the OK to open my eyes and look at him. His eyes were filled with unshed tears.

"But... That's only a month away!"

"I know, I know!" I bit my lip and tried my hardest not to cry as well.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry, I'm sorry! It wouldn't have moved the date of my departure any further away!"

"But, at least I would have known..."

"I'm really sorry, Harry... But please, I don't want to leave with you mad at me. Why can't we take advantage of the time we have left?" I grabbed his hands and made him look at me.

"You're right... Yeah you're right.

That's just what we did. We spent the next month almost never leaving each other's sides. Only once was I required to leave for an entire day's time, and that was when an old wizard named Elphias Doge suddenly appeared in my living room, scaring my poor grandmother nearly into shock.

"Oh, my! I'm terribly sorry, Madam!" The old man said, quickly helping her back into the chair she had fallen from.

"It's quite fine, strange man who just dissolved appeared into my living room." She replied, in a shaky voice, and waved me over from the kitchen doorway when I heard her startled yell. She's been very helpful through this entire situation, making me think there was something she knew that we didn't.

"I assume you're from Hogwarts, then?" I asked him, and he replied with a large crooked grin.

"Indeed, I am. You're Mori Downer, then?" I nodded, and he grinned again. "I'm to take you to Diagon Alley, to get your school supplies, and answer any questions about Hogwarts that you have. Are you ready to go?" He held out his arm and I took it, tentatively. "Okay, I'm running a bit late and I wasn't supposed to apparate but we're running out of time. Mind your stomach, it gets a bit queasy." Suddenly, before I could call out a goodbye to my grandmother, we were gone and into what felt like a tube, squirming and pulling your insides out. When the sensation was gone, we were in an old, rickety pub. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth so as not the throw up all over Elphias.

"Good morning, Elphias!" cried an old man from behind the bar.

"Aye, Tom. You, too." Elphias flashed him his crooked smile, and continued his way through the pub, returning the hellos he received. He must be a regular… I can't say I'm surprised. "This way, Mori, that's a girl. The entrance is behind this wall here."

"Behind… the wall?" I looked at him confused as he pulled out what I assumed was his wand from his pocket and tapped a few blocks on the wall. My eyes grew wide when the bricks began to move, folding back into the wall. "Oh… wow." Elphias smiled as at my exclamation of the scene before me.

People were bustling through the shops with smiles on their faces, little kids laughing as they played among their parents. My eyes ran over the shop names, in awe. "What's Ollivander's?" I asked curiously.

"That is where I'll be taking you first, once we've got some money in our pockets."

"I don't think I have any money…" I didn't want to explain about my financial situation.

"Not yet you don't. But there should be some in your vault at Gringotts!"

"Gringotts? What's that? And why would I have a vault there?"

"Oh… Oh, no, I've said too much!" He hurried her though the crowd before she could reply. "Gringotts is the wizarding bank. Come, come, in." He ushered through the doors before she could read the passage on the plaque by the door.

What awaited me inside was shocking, as the creatures that sat behind the desks we're not, repeat not, human. Their long fingers clicking against the desk as they counted the different coins and as we walked past their beady block eyes glared at Elphias and I. "What are they?" I whispered to him.

"Goblins…" He replied, and left it at that. He approached a goblin reading something, and Elphias cleared his throat to get its attention. "Miss Mori Downer wishes to visit her vault." He declared once the wicked looking creature drew his eyes lazily from the parchment.

It leaned over its desk, and said, "Miss Downer's key?" with a sneer, I've never felt so small and I've faced Dudley's gang!

"Key? Oh! I've got it here somewhere!" Elphias fumbled around in his pockets, to which he had many. Finally, he pulled out a small silver key, placing it delicately on the goblins desk. "That should be it." The goblin picked it up; handing it off the goblin that had just joined his side.

"Follow." said the goblin, his voice painfully nasal. He turned and had us walking into a hallway. "Sit." He clambered into a small cart, on a track. We did as he said, and he pulled the lever, causing us to bolt forward.


End file.
